Valentine's Day Extravaganza!
by Narcissaist
Summary: 2 one-shot's centered for Valentine's Day. First pairing Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Second Narcissa/Draco.
1. Bellatrix and Rodolphus

So this is 1 of a couple of Valentine's Day one-shots I shall be doing. I will be doing different pairings for each chapter. And if you have any requests for which pairing you would like to see review or pm me :) the last chapter will be on Valentine's Day of course ;D

This is dedicated to Nova Super. Who wrote one of my all time favorite Rodolphus/Bella stories. Hear Our Voices, We Entreat. One of the best I have read. Check it out :)

Song: A Kiss With A Fist by Florence And The Machine

* * *

She touched her eye carefully as she looked in the mirror. It was already starting to turn color and swell. The dark haired witch grabbed her wand and carefully healed it, and the little cuts on her cheeks and arms. It wasn't the worst he had done to her, but he didn't do to bad this time. But tonight would be better, she thought to herself with a devious smile.

He just walked in the door, home from 'work'. His wife was no where in sight. He walked to the drawing room and found her reading a book on the couch.

"Bellatrix." He said. She looked up from her book and to him. "Pour me a drink and tell that damn elf to fix me some dinner."

"No." She said plainly, looking at him defiantly; but inside she was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

He knew what she was doing. She did it every year on this day. It was their sick way if showing their affection for each other.

He walked over to her quickly and grabbed her jaw with his hand, non to gently. Her lips were set in place, a thin straight line. But her eyes danced with a passion he was so very familiar with.

"Bellatrix" he growled, his face a breath away from hers. She stared at him for a moment before spitting in his face. He let go of her jaw and licked her spit from his lips before swinging his arm back and smacking her face. The resounding slap that came when his hand collided with her jaw was most satisfying. Her eyes were wide when she looked back to him. She got up quickly and ran into him pushing him over the small table in the middle of the room, her going over with him. They both scrambled to get up before the other, but Bellatrix was quicker and slammed his head into the table they had just fallen over; successfully breaking his jaw. She let out a small mad giggle when he spit blood out into the floor. From his position sitting on the floor he reached over and grabbed her legs, making her fall to her backside and hitting her head on the hard wood floor. She was dazed for a minute, and as she sat up she saw Rodolphus was no longer in front of her. She looked around holding her head, but did not see him in the room with her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a jet of light coming towards her. She quickly tried to roll out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. She screamed in pain as she felt the bones in one of her legs crack and snap. Rodolphus laughed at his glorious victory.

"No wands Rod! Play fair!" Bellatrix screamed to him. She quickly healed her leg before darting after him. She chased him in the kitchen where he was in digging through the cupboards. She ran towards him and slammed the door to the cupboard on his head before he could move. He grabbed a plate and smashed it over her head in return. A brilliant idea flashed into her head, and she punched his cheek before running out of the room and up the stairs. He followed her to their bedroom. His jaw dropped, and he winced in pain at the action. Their bed was up in flames and Bellatrix was next to it with a deadly smile on her face.

He stalked over to her curvaceous form and gripped her hands behind her back before his lips captured her own.

Their kiss not tender and loving, but rough and passion filled.

They were not slow love makers. They were passionate soul mates.

Although their marriage was arranged, they'd grown to love each other over the years of school and then marriage. They didn't love each other quite like a normal husband and wife should, but they couldn't picture themselves with anyone different.

He pushed her into the wall, completely ignoring the flames that were consuming their bed. Rodolphus had other things in mind.

One of his hands let go of her wrists and moved up her hip to rest on one of her breasts. He gave it a nice squeeze, causing a moan to escape her lips. He continued to fondle her through her clothes before he let her wrists go completely, bringing his hands up to the front of her dress. Bellatrix let out a gasp as her husband ripped her dress completely in half, leaving her in nothing but a corset, garters and her thin lacy panties.

His mouth latched onto the spot where her neck and shoulder connected; the spot he knew made her purr like a kitten. He smirked into her skin as he heard her first of many purrs. His hand slowly traveled down her hip to her thigh where her garters rested. He slipped a finger under one and gave it a nice pull then released it, surely leaving a nice red welt where the strip had snapped onto her skin. She moaned at his actions and tugged at his shirt. When she had gotten it unbuttoned she pushed it off his shoulders and went to quick work at his trousers, as he unlaced her corset with expert hands.

Her corset and his pants hit the floor at the same time.

Rodolphus latched his mouth onto her breast like a newborn babe as he lifted her into the air. Bellatrix hooked her legs around his waist and her nails dug into his back as he sucked and bit down on her hardened nipple.

Bellatrix could hardly take it anymore, she needed him inside her. Now.

"Rodolphus" she panted. "Take me now. Fuck me hard."

He needed no other encouragement. He aligned himself at her dripping entrance and quickly thrust into her. They both moaned loudly as they once again became one.

His thrusts weren't slow and loving.

They were erratic and passionate.

Her hips moved as best as possible in time with his thrusts. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, not with the way he was thrusting into her. Hitting that spot in her with every thrust. She moaned loudly and her head fell back to hit the wall.

"Harder Rodolphus! Harder!" She screamed. Rodolphus used one hand to hold up one of her legs and put the other to the wall to brace himself as he thrust himself impossibly harder and deeper into her heated dripping core. She screamed out in pure ecstasy. She was almost there, a couple more thrusts and she would be finished; Rodolphus wasn't far behind her either.

She leaned forward and latched her teeth onto his shoulder to bite down and watched their bed burn as her orgasm consumed her. He followed right after her, grunting as he released his seed into her womb.

He held her there for a moment as they both returned to normal breathing patterns. He slowly let her legs fall to the ground, she leaned against the wall so she didn't fall to the ground; her body still shook from the powerful orgasm her body had just endured. He turned around and also leaned against the wall as they both stared at their bed, that had slowly died down but was still alight. It provided a nice lighting to the room.

"A kick in the teeth is good for some." Rodolphus said as he stared at the flames. A devilish grin formed onto Bellatrix's lips.

"A kiss with a fist is better than none." She said in reply.


	2. Narcissa and Draco

This is dedicated to who made me love Narcissa/Draco or "Narco" as much as I do.

This was my first attempt at ever writing a Narcissa/Draco if you can't tell. I hope you enjoy!

Song: O Mistress Mine by Emilie Autumn

* * *

It was that day again. The day that always made her racked with guilt. She claimed that he should be with a girl his own age. He should get married to a girl that would be able to go out and do things with him public. And no matter what he said he couldn't convince her otherwise. He didn't want some little girl that would probably only marry him for his money. Certainly not for his name anymore, it doesn't go as far as it did before the war.

Still, he was happy with her, he didn't know why she didn't understand that. Why couldn't she just accept that he wanted to be with her and be happy! Bloody witch. Always had to complicate things that should just be left alone.

He had just gotten home from going over papers at the ministry, and he had a surprise for her. He walked up the steps to the front door, he pushed the large piece of oak and stepped through the doorway. He dropped his cloak on the waiting house elf, and went off to search for her.

"Mother?!" He called out. She would usually be in the study reading a book, but today, she could be anywhere.

"Mother?!" He called a second time.

"I am in kitchen Draco!" She responded. He walked to the kitchen to find her bent over the oven. He stared at her firm round arse appreciatively, until she turned around and clicked her tongue at him. His head shot up to look at her face, and he didn't miss the small glare she was giving him.

"What are you doing in her mother?" He asked coming to stand by her, hiding her gift behind his back.

"Just baking. I am allowed to bake, am I not?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course mother, of course." He nodded.

"How did it go at the ministry?"

"Dull as usual. But it should be another month before I have any more papers to go through."

"That is good."

"Yes."

"What have you got behind your back?" She asked trying to peer around him.

"Oh just a little something I picked up on my way home. I thought you might like them."

"Oh?"

He took the the bouquet of narcissus out from behind his back.

"Happy Valentines Day Narcissa"

"Oh, Draco." She took the bouquet from him and held it up to her nose. "They're beautiful."

"Not even comparable to your beauty."

"Draco" she sighed.

And here it comes. She's going to say how he shouldn't do things like this for her. That he should find a nice young lady and settle down and do these things for her.

"Mother please don't. I know what you are going to say. That is not what I want. I want you. That is it." He said before she could utter a single word. He closed the space between them and put his arms around her waist.

"Why can't you just accept that?"

"It's not right Draco. _This _is isn't right."

"What about _us _is right Narcissa? I don't care if it is right or wrong anyways. You are the only witch for me. The only witch that is as completely fucked up as I am. We are meant for each other Narcissa. And you know it." He slowly lifted her chin up and claimed her lips with his.

"I love you Narcissa. No one else, just you."

"I love you Draco." She captured his lips with her own again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down a little and hooked his arm around the back of her legs and hoisted her into his arms, without breaking their lips apart. He carried her out of the kitchen, into the hallway, up the stairs, and into their bedroom. He shut the door behind him with his foot, and carried her across the room.

Draco carefully placed her on the bed and crawled over her. He let his hands roam over her body slowly. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, then to his shirt so that her fingers could work on his buttons. His hands expertly unlaced her corset and then dropped it onto the floor. Narcissa pushed her son's shirt from his shoulders and placed soft kisses on the newly exposed flesh. She helped him out of his pants, as he helped her out of her skirt.

Draco trailed feathery, light kisses along Narcissa's pale flesh, from her neck down to her flat abdomen.

"So beautiful" he whispered against her smooth skin.

"Please Draco" she panted. "I need you."

He made his way back up to her face and connected his lips to her own. He swallowed her deep moan as he slowly entered her.

"Oh Draco" she rasped as soon as he removed his lips from hers. He kept his thrusts at a slow antagonizing pace. He didn't want this to be a fuck, he had to prove to her that she was the only one for him. The only one that filled his dreams. The only one of his desires. He loved her and only her.

"Draco" she moaned once more.

"Do you love me mother?" He whispered in her ear as he continued to move in and out of her.

"Of course I do!" She nearly shouted.

"Then say it. And stop with this nonsense, you know I want no other." He stopped moving at her lack of response. "Say it Narcissa. Promise me."

"Draco, please-"

"No! Say it. Swear to me that you will never bring this up again."

"Draco-"

"Swear it!"

"I swear!" She screamed. "I swear I will never talk about it again!"

He started to move in and out if her again, at a slightly faster pace, and it didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes together. Their screams and moans mixed in the silence of the manor.

After they lie there spent, catching their breaths. Narcissa turned on her side to look at her son.

"I love you Draco."

"And I love you Narcissa." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Happy Valentines Day." She sighed in contentment.


End file.
